


You Were Wrong

by whitchry9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wasn't always right.<br/>Of course, neither was everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You were wrong, you know,” John murmured one day, leaning against the tomb stone. “You told me that you weren't a hero. In fact, you told me they didn't exist. But you lied. It was bothering me, what you said, and I finally figured out why.”

He shifted, the cold granite digging into his back.

“You called me a war hero. That night in the cab. I don't know if you'd remember, since it was just sort of an offhanded comment, but for some reason it stuck with me.”

John grinned, mostly to himself, but he hoped, somehow, Sherlock saw it too.

“You weren't wrong a lot, so it's kind of a big deal when you are, and I know you hate it when people point it out. But this is one occasion where I feel completely justified.”

 

And you were even more wrong, because look what you did, you stupid clot.” John laughed. “You made yourself into a bloody hero, and I don't know if you can get any more wrong than that.”

He brushed the dirt off himself as he stood up. He patted the tombstone affectionately.

“Which just goes to show, you weren't always right about everything.”

He smiled as he walked away. But it was a sad smile.


	2. Chapter 2

“You were wrong, you know.”

That's what he had whispered to her.

“You do matter.”

 

Sherlock had told Molly she was wrong many times before, for many reasons. But never had he said it with such affection, with such sorrow.

That was what made her stop, not just the fact that he'd simply shown up in the lab without making a sound. She had been startled by that, but it alone wasn't enough to make her ask him.

“Tell me what's wrong.”

That's when he said it. _“I think I'm going to die.”_

And her heart dropped, but now was not the time for that. Because Sherlock-you-look-sad-when-you-think-he-can't-see-you-Holmes said that he thought he was going to die. But underneath that, unspoken was the fact that he needed her.

“What do you need?” she asked him.

And then after he spoke, she repeated it.

“ _What do you need?”_

Because of course she would help him. He'd told her that she was wrong. That she mattered.

 

She'd never been so happy to be told she was wrong in her life.

Or so sad.


	3. Chapter 3

Lestrade wasn't sure if Sherlock had ever said it directly to him. Probably, knowing him, but he couldn't recall.

What he could remember was the press release, where the phones of dozens of people lit up with one word. 'WRONG'

 

Wrong. Serial suicides did _not_ have to be linked. 

Wrong. The best people were _not_ on the job.

Wrong. We are _not_ all as safe as we want to be. (Granted, Lestrade knew that already, but damned if he was going to admit that to the press.)

 

And of course, he was right. Because Lestrade went to him after the next one showed up. Then the best people were on the job. And of course, he was right that serial suicides _didn't_ have to be linked, mostly because they weren't serial suicides. They were serial killings, which completely changed the whole thing.

And as for the third one? No one could ever be as safe as they wanted to be, because there was and always would be crime.

Yet again, Sherlock was correct in telling Lestrade just how wrong he was.

 

Serial suicides that weren't. _Suicides that weren't._

Could he be wrong again? Perhaps regarding Sherlock's death?

_No, no, not possible._

But of course, he'd been wrong once before.

And since he wasn't Sherlock Holmes, he certainly could be wrong again.

The thought had never made him so happy.


End file.
